


Us

by kurasio



Series: Love Bittersweet [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 朴珍榮原以為這樣的關係還要持續一段時間，直到他或者金有謙之間其中一個再也無法忍受為止，然而先踩下煞車的卻是林在範。





	Us

**Author's Note:**

> Beta!朴珍榮/Omega!金有謙  
> 1° spin-off

朴珍榮原以為這樣的關係還要持續一段時間，直到他或者金有謙之間其中一個再也無法忍受為止，然而先踩下煞車的卻是林在範。

你知道問題是什麼，林在範說，你要想清楚。

他們在一起的第二年金有謙才迎來過遲的分化。明明是發育早的孩子，任誰都覺得他會分化成Alpha，可偏偏他熟透的那天飄出的信息素卻帶著甜香。

金有謙避不見面了幾天，朴珍榮本想等他自己理清頭緒，卻還是沉不住氣。播通了存著以後從來沒播過的號碼讓義謙幫開了門，還是有些尷尬的問候，他卻沒有半點心情躊躇。金義謙說一直在房間裡不出來，你去看看吧，說著向金有謙的房間方向努了努嘴。朴珍榮站在緊閉的門板前，敲了敲門說，是我。

......哥回去。

金有謙濃濃的鼻音從裡頭傳出來，朴珍榮聽他悶著聲音倒不是很虛弱的樣子，就也沒多哄。好，他說，我等等就回去了，你記得出來吃飯。

他說完就要離開，腳還沒離開門前幾步房裡的人就急著推了門出來，朴珍榮被抓住手臂回過身時，先對上了小孩腫得亂七八糟的臉。

我都有吃飯，金有謙憋了半天，最後抽著鼻子說。

朴珍榮知道金有謙的心結在哪裡。身體違背意願長成了Omega，卻一點也不想屈服於生理性別的全面影響。

他看過金有謙在性事中抓著性器要射又憋緊了臀部不想讓體液難堪地流出來的樣子，也見過他在發情期時無法控制身體哭得抽抽噎噎的模樣。朴珍榮都看在眼裡，是以在性事方面他盡可能地去遷就金有謙想要的方式，避免任何讓他覺得生理性別比起本人意願更重要的狀況。

然而這並不代表他對自己的Omega戀人就沒有任何佔有慾，撇除激素影響的朴珍榮恰恰是獨占欲最彰顯的那種人，只是許多時候他會用誇張的方式表現，避免被他人察覺潛伏在Beta寡淡外表下的本性。

包括金有謙，或者說，他是最需要瞞住的那個人。朴珍榮並不想與人共享他的Omega，每當林在範前來陪伴金有謙度過發情期時，坐在沙發上等待的朴珍榮都覺得嫉妒得要發瘋。就像是靈魂出竅一樣，一部份的自己在空氣間朝著那個毫無反應的人發怒，質問他為什麼要把自己的戀人交給另一個Alpha，而坐在原地的他會用冷靜的視線看向被不在乎的態度激怒的自己，因為那樣對有謙的身體是最好的，他用不能再乾澀的聲音那樣說。

金有謙想要的跟需要的不一致，他都可以給他，卻堪堪只是最初步的緩解而已；他們像是一般情侶那樣度過平凡的日子，卻使用最極端的手段。

金有謙對林在範的依存反應在發情期結束後的頭兩週特別明顯，即使本人企圖隱瞞他也不會戳穿。然而金有謙會在關起門時加倍地向他索討，像是賭氣一樣纏著他做到天亮，在內射之後把臉埋在他的頸窩胡亂啃咬，卻又忍不住哭泣的聲音。

每當金有謙顫抖著肩膀垂下頭哭泣時，朴珍榮只能將他摟進懷裡，用手掌一遍遍地在他後頸灼熱之處來回撫慰摩挲。他們原先是毫無保留的愛憎關係，卻在金有謙分化之後傾斜得岌岌可危。

林在範打破這個歪斜的平衡時他沒有異議，只是讓Alpha自己去跟金有謙說，就像一開始那樣。金有謙沒有說什麼，幾天後他在衣櫃裡發現還未拆封的抑制劑。倒不如一開始就那麼做會單純得多，朴珍榮恍惚地想。他讓金有謙施打的時候要在他的眼前，小孩伸出了手臂，把針頭抵在皮膚上看了他一眼，才慢慢吐出口氣。

......哥，金有謙悶著聲音喊他。

他問怎麼了，金有謙緊張地皺了皺鼻子，把他的手指捏在手心裡。

等下打完，哥抱抱我。

/

Omega施打了抑制劑後昏昏欲睡，他遂在在沙發上陪他窩了一天，稍微站起來裝個水或離開到別的房間他都能察覺到金有謙的視線黏在後頭。你是什麼小尾巴嗎，他打趣地說，金有謙卻煞有其事地點了點頭。

珍榮哥不是要陪我嗎，為什麼一直走來走去的，小孩把鼻尖湊在他的頸後用力嗅著發癢，朴珍榮忍不住伸手去撥，掌心就被抓住貼上週期性高溫的嘴唇。

聞什麼？我又沒有味道，朴珍榮笑著說，卻被金有謙一臉嚴肅地打斷。

不是那樣的，哥分明也有信息素以外的味道，我分得出來。金有謙漲紅著臉湊過來親他，毫無技巧的啃咬把他啃下了一層皮，朴珍榮舔了舔下唇，隨即又被雙手壓在臉頰上繼續親吻。

哥......，我想要，金有謙在索要的時候老實又賴皮，但反過來被他逗弄時又像被踩了尾巴的小獸動輒要惱羞憤怒。朴珍榮任戀人欺上來將他壓倒在沙發上，膝蓋卡進大腿之間若有似無地去碰他脆弱的中心，卻只是有一搭沒一搭地伸手撫摸著家居短褲底下露出的大腿。金有謙急躁地扯著他的褲頭亂無章法，卻在朴珍榮將手從寬鬆的短褲邊緣伸進去時僵硬了一秒鐘。

金有謙下意識地想要逃開，卻一下就被他拉回到沙發上，手掌從濡濕的底褲下搓揉著分泌前液的陰莖，金有謙馬上克制不住呻吟。

哥......哥，我哥回來會看到。

嗯，專心點，朴珍榮的手指施了施力，又是一陣嬌聲溢出唇邊。

拜託、嗯啊......回房間好不好。小孩按住了他的手，卻阻止不了動作，只好斷續地哀求。朴珍榮終究還是心軟，兩個人拉拉扯扯地進了臥室，才鎖上門，金有謙又將他按在門板上黏糊地吻。今天想要進去，小孩的鼻尖在他耳後蹭著，只有這種時候懂得請求的伎倆。

朴珍榮從床頭櫃翻出潤滑液，在金有謙的注視下將家居褲脫到腳踝，張開了雙腿將凝膠搓熱了開始為自己擴張。金有謙跪在他的腿間，在他忙著將自己打開時看得很仔細，朴珍榮瞪了他一眼，卻只是加助那人造次的速度。金有謙突然在無預警的狀況下加入了自己的一根手指，跟他的一起插進還緊得發痛的內壁。朴珍榮忍不住要罵出聲，下一秒就又被濕潤的嘴唇親住，把咒罵都吃進肚子裡。

金有謙太心急了，草草結束了擴張就往裡頭捅了進去，朴珍榮將腿勾在他的腰間，花了全身的力氣才忍住沒有發出絕對稱不上是舒服的呻吟。小孩捏住他的臀腿使勁抽送，同時也沒憋著把喘息噴在他的脖頸。

朴珍榮緊閉起雙眼，摟著毛躁狗狗的脖子也放棄控制唇間落下的低喘，恨恨地在他頸邊咬了幾下，金有謙卻抖了幾下之後停下動作伏在他身上喘氣。後穴濕潤的熱流讓他錯愕地睜大了眼，年輕的戀人卻撲在他懷裡不願抬起頭來。

......射了？

啊！不要說！金有謙按住他的肩膀不讓他起身，他從濕淋淋的大腿根部摸上金有謙的臀，找到正在流出蜜液的隱秘穴口，癱軟在他身上的身體又彈了下。因為藥物反應嗎？今天特別敏感的樣子。

唔、嗯......，哥突然夾得好緊才射的。小孩不願抽出還埋在他裡頭的性器，一勁往他的懷裡鑽。朴珍榮笑了笑，在入口揉了幾下又換來金有謙急促的叫喊。

前面舒服了後面也想要嗎？真是貪心。

哥不要再說了，金有謙羞憤地要把自己悶死一樣，朴珍榮笑著，用嘴唇去碰他的鼻梁，直到小孩願意抬起頭來。

想讓我進去嗎？朴珍榮問。

金有謙點頭，又搖搖頭。想，想讓哥操我，可是明明更想讓哥露出舒服的表情，想把哥操射。我覺得身為Omega......很羞恥，金有謙低垂著眼睫毛不安地說，不想讓珍榮哥看到我這樣，雖然你已經通通都知道了。

謙啊。他喊著年輕戀人的名字，金有謙看向他時眼眶有些發紅，還是不情願地應聲。

沒有什麼好羞恥的，朴珍榮說，Omega只是性別而已，不會因為這個有什麼不同。他想了想又笑了起來，親了親小孩飽滿的額頭。而且有謙在床上意亂情迷的樣子很可愛、很誠實，我覺得很好。

/

他從正面操進去，金有謙拔高聲音的尖叫都被他堵在嘴裡，剩下抽噎混雜著舒服的嗚咽聲。Omega情動的時候分泌的液體讓性器可以順利地揉碾操開，金有謙自己抱住膝蓋，把柔軟的地方展開給他，又遲鈍地覺得羞赧想要遮擋。朴珍榮拉開他的手，溫暖的嘴含住一邊乳頭，用齒列和舌尖輕輕逗弄，金有謙就會咬著嘴唇哼出一串含糊的舒聲。

不知道是不是跟藥劑有關，Omega的每處肌膚突然都變成了敏感點，用手指碰過就能得到連連的喘息。朴珍榮把戀人修長得幾乎有些礙事的腿大大分開，掐住渾圓的臀肉讓性器能夠碾得更深。

哥、珍榮哥、好舒服......。金有謙被快感弄得腦袋一片混亂的時候總是用奶貓一樣的聲音啜泣，一點也不矜持地喊著哥再深一點、想被哥弄壞，等等快感過去之後會羞憤而死的胡言亂語。白皙的下腹已經掛滿了自己射出來的體液，金有謙忍不住伸手圈住性器套弄，他就把那雙手拉過來環在自己肩上固定。

不是要被哥操壞嗎？不可以自己碰。

可、可是......哈啊——。

朴珍榮不讓他反應，又開始下一輪的抽插，每一次都頂進隱秘的深處，讓Omega渾身不住打顫。金有謙呼吸的頻率愈發急促，他知道那是高潮的前兆，於是加快了挺入的速度。金有謙再射出來已經是稀得像水的體液，臉上哭得亂七八糟還撐著上身要索吻，親在嘴唇上的鹹味都不知道是眼淚還是鼻涕。他等小孩緩過來才又繼續動作，剛迎來高潮的Omega體內溫熱又緊窒，他很快也交代出來。

退出去的時候金有謙翻了個身，用長腿勾住他的，四肢併用將人像抱枕一樣夾在雙腿之間。哥不要走，再陪我一下，金有謙在他頸邊用力嗅了幾下，可能味道太微弱了，聽起來就像哭泣時的抽泣。朴珍榮抬起他的臉，讓親吻確實落在紅腫的嘴唇上。

哥要一直喜歡我，金有謙小聲地說，眼神卻沒有任何游離。是你說這樣子也可以，我會一直纏著你。

朴珍榮說好，你才休想我會放過你。

你是我的Omega，我一個人的。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 我好像不適合這種野心太大的設定與架構。  
> 無論如何是這個世界線的最後一篇，雖然想著要把之前想好卻塞不進故事裡的都在這裡好好寫下，但礙於能力問題好像還是沒能很好地寫完。  
> 雖然成了有些說教的流水帳故事，能稍微停留幾秒鐘就好了。


End file.
